The invention relates to a shock and stress protective garment for the hip area, and more particularly to a protective garment that can be worn comfortably and can disperse forces directed toward the hip area, absorbing such forces in the vulnerable regions of the hip.
There are over 300,000 hip fractures each year in the United States. Additionally, there are many other types of hip joint injuries that result in pain. Complications associated with hip injuries, such as pneumonia, can result in disruption of normal life, substantial medical costs and even death. These fractures and other injuries are particularly common among the elderly, who experience degenerative changes in bone and tissue structure with advancing age. The degenerative changes become much worse after a hip fracture. In view of ever increasing life expectancies, the number of injuries of this type and the costs associated with them can be expected to increase with time.
The hip joint is an enarthrodial or ball-anad-socket joint formed by the reception of the ball-shaped head on the upper or proximal end of the femur into the cup-shaped cavity in the pelvis called the acetabulum. A fall or blow tD the hip bone area, if the area is unprotected, can result in body tissue injuries, dislocation of the femur head from the acetabulum, and fractures of the acetabulum or various parts of the proximal femur or other damage in the vicinity of the hip. Particularly vulnerable is the so-called greater trochanter which protrudes outwardly from the proximal femur just below the joint and the adjoining thin neck of the femur. This region is relatively poorly protected by muscle and other body tissue in comparison with the regions of the hip surrounding it. In fact, the greater trochanter is readily accessible to the touch, its position being generally indicated by an elevation in the hip area due to the thinness of the tissues that cover it.
Prior art garments that are capable of providing a measure of protection with respect to these problems are usually difficult to apply and uncomfortable to wear. An effective hip area shock and stress protective garment that is sufficiently comfortable to wear for extended periods of time under clothing, including during normal daytime activities, as well as while sleeping at night, is not available.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,641 discloses an annular pad of resilient material that carries adhesive strips on one surface to secure a pad directly to the skin and a domeshaped shield. U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,216 discloses a pad that protects only small isolated areas, such as the immediate area where the greater trochanter approaches the surface of the body. It depends on adhesive to fix it to the skin. The adhesive taught in this manner is not comfortable for long periods of wear. U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,830 is designed to protect only the area of the greater trochanter. Furthermore, it is bulky in design and uncomfortable because of its hard component parts and straps. The bulky components make it undesirable from a cosmetic perspective. The same is true of U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,221. The protective device taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,221 protects only the area of the greater trochanter and is designed in such a way that it is uncomfortable to wear for extended periods of time. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,756,358 and 1,774,739 are hard, uncomfortable devices worn under clothing designed primarily for sports. These devices are also undesirable from a cosmetic perspective.
Thus, the prior art patents teach many devices for the protection of the hip area. However, the devices taught in the prior art do not solve the problem of providing an effective, light, comfortable hip protective garment which is cosmetically acceptable.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a shock and stress protective garment that reduces the likelihood of fracture or other injury of the hip or surrounding area and is cosmetically acceptable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shock and stress protective garment that can be worn and removed easily without straps, bandages or other devices that are difficult to apply and manipulate, especially by older people with arthritic or weak hands.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shock and stress protective garment for the hip area that is lightweight and comfortable to wear for extended periods of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shock and stress protective garment for the hip area that is relatively unobtrusive physically and cosmetically, and is comfortable to wear.